


A Journey for Love

by Togo_Mimori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hinata, Omegaverse, also, also hinata ate too many fruit roll ups, babys first fanfiction, cant find the omegaverse in your dreams? write it yourself, i will go down with oihina, please leave a comment if you like what you read, the chapters get better as they go on this is my first fic pls im tryign s o h a r d, the most self indulgent thing probably ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo_Mimori/pseuds/Togo_Mimori
Summary: Hinata knew since the day he got his first heat, that someday he would have to leave. He’d have to leave his mother and his sister to visit other packs with alphas his age and find his new mate, his new home. “The journey will make you stronger.” she said. “Shoyo, you can't just pack fruit roll ups!” she said. It was stupid, this was stupid.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata knew since the day he got his first heat, that someday he would have to leave.

He’d have to leave his mother and his sister to visit other packs with alphas his age and find his new mate, his new home. 

It was just how things worked. 

Alphas stayed to hold down and lead the pack, and betas could stay or leave if they wanted to. Omegas on the other hand, got the short end of the stick. Omegas left after their second heat on a “journey” to find their new pack. 

Very rarely a specific packs scent would call you from the distance. But most omegas simply just chose the closest pack that weren’t complete jerks.

Time passed, that fateful day came, and Hinata had his bags packed. 

Oh what joy he felt. Such copious amounts of joy it was overflowing. Except the joy was actually some sort of hell smoothie of anxiety and disappointment. And he was puking up that anxiety and disappointment smoothie. 

No.

Wait.

It was just the entire box of fruit roll ups he ate earlier. 

“I… shouldn't have eaten all of those..” 

He thinks to himself as he gets up to brush his teeth.   
It was time for him to go, he had his bags packed and enough fake confidence stocked up to get him out of the dens door.

And with his favorite volleyball packed, his new phone and some games to play on his 2ds all packed in his nice new canvas tote his mom got for him. 

Also clothes, he packed those too. And although ever important, he almost forgot to pack them. (Luckily his mom checked his bag and reminded him.) 

He took in a deep breath as he opened his door. But instead of exhaling it normally, he ended up breathing out too fast and exploding into a coughing fit. After he got over that with the help of water. He turned to his mom, with determination clearly displayed on his face, and said 

“Alright mom, Natsu, everyone, I’m off!” With a big smile displayed across his face, he ran out the door, following the first pack scent he locked his nose onto. Though once he was out of sight of his packs cozy little den, he fell to the ground. His stored up fake confidence he displayed was completely depleted. 

“gaAAGGHhhHH I’M NOT READY FOR THIS!!!!!!” He shouted, kicking up mounds of grass in the process. Because he really wasn't ready. 

But no- this is just how things go apparently. “The journey will make you stronger.” she said. “Shoyo, you can't just pack fruit roll ups!” she said. It was stupid, this was stupid. He stood up, grabbing his tote and brushing off as much grass as he could, and continued on. Following the scent his heart told him to.

It was strange, there were so many opposing pack scents to follow, but this specific one just grabbed at him. “It smells like, fresh bread and-” he stopped to sniff again “Kinda like.. mint?” This weird minty bread smell just allured him like nothing else ever really had. 

It was faint. But he knew deep in his heart, and his nose, that it was the path to his new home. And his new mate. 

“Hmmm.. what a weird smell. Wonder what it’s gonna be like?” 

As he continued to his unknown, bready dough-stination, he was stopped by a few weird alphas. The most memorable one had a weird shaved head and smelt like dirty sports shoes and that gross cheese his mom always left in the fridge way longer than recommended. And even though he had snacks, Hinata gave the boy a no and continued on his way. 

He passed lots of things besides shaved-head kun as the days went by. Some kids playing volleyball in a park (he stopped to play), a meat bun stand (he bought 7), Good motels, and “oh good king of volleyball high above how is this still open” motels. And a bullet train station.  
...  
One of the trains smelt very familiar. 

He stopped dead in his (train)tracks.

Running up to the ticket station he frantically asked “Hey Hi um where does that train over there go to?” Pointing at it, his hand frantically shaking.  
The woman at the counter pushed her glasses back up and took a deep breath.   
“Train number 17? That heads to the Miyagi prefecture. A couple of blocks from the Aoba Josai Clans pack building”

Hinata’s eyes went wide.

“Did… did you say the Aoba Josai Clan?” he gasped.

“Yes sir, do you want a ticket? The next train leaves in about 5 minutes though, so you'll have to hurry” 

He slapped his hands down on the counter 

“YesPleaseIWantATicketPleasePleasePlease.” He says with excitement, digging through his tote bag for his debit card, not caring about the price. 

“Here you go si-”

He grabs the ticket and his debit card. Speeding to the train at the end of the rails. The people around him only saw a faint orange blur as he sped through the closing train doors. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. He was on the path to his new home!

“Wow.. I cant believe im so close to my mate.. I wonder what they're like! Are they tall? Short? Do they like volleyball? How do they feel about fruit roll ups?” These and so many other questions ran through his mind. 

As the time in the train ride passed by, he saw the source of the smell, the largest pack house he’d ever seen! Right next to a large sign brandishing the Aoba Josai name. 

The strong scent of freshly baked bread remained as strong as ever. It was comforting to Hinata. It calmed his racing heart.

It smelt like home.

One 45 minute bullet train ride and a 5 minute and 42 second walk later(not that he was counting) he was there.

The pack house was huge! Carved halfway into a large hill, it was full of windows and the light bounced off the modern interior. Light grey bricks shape the foyer out from the surrounding stone. The doors were tall and elegant. And next to them, there was a keypad with a doorbell. 

He ran to the doors, pressing the doorbell with all the excitement humanly possible. 

And he waited for a response.


	2. Sunshine Shrimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, this sunshine shrimp is my mate. My mate is here and I have the pack den armed. Oh my god. I wasn’t prepared for bombs, let alone my mate to show up!!”

Oikawa woke up that morning feeling, weird. Not sick, or upset. Just different. He awoke to the same room. Yellow painted walls plastered with a mixture of alien posters and sticky notes with reminders. He did his normal beauty routine, got dressed to deal with the various duties of leading the Aoba Josai pack, and grabbed his clipboard and pen. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror, promptly gave himself finger gun snaps in the mirror, and went on his way. 

As he walked from his den room, he spied his most important admin working on organizing the pack staff uniforms that just got dry-cleaned. He stopped to greet him. “Iwa-chaaaaan, something feels weird” he whined.

“Maybe your dumbass senses are tingling.” Iwaizumi scoffed with smirk on his face as he continued to alphabetize the copious amounts of dry cleaning.

“Sensing what? My beauty and grace? My incredible social and leadership skills? My wonderous fashion sense?”

“Definitely not your humbleness and humility.” Iwa said. “Pfft, maybe your mate will just magically show up at the door today. That's how that dumb fairy tale goes right?”

Oikawa gasps. “ ‘A Journey For Love’ Is NOT a dumb fairy tale Iwa-chan!! It is a story passed down generations of an omega following her heart to her perfect mate.” Offence was displayed on Oikawa's face, his hand on his chest and shoulders tilted back. Displaying cartoonishly the pure surprise and disappointment that his closest friend would say something so awful.

“Didn't she follow her nose?” Iwa retorted, with a scoff.

“Technically yes. But details Iwa-chan, details. Like I was saying, don’t you dare mock ‘A Journey for Love” in this pack house!” Oikawa stomped his right foot, pointing angrily at his admin/best friend. “I'm in charge here you know, I can make that a rule for real!”

“I hate that I know you actually can” He said with a look on his face that just screamed ‘I will punch you if you actually do’ Oikawa, realizing he won the sudden argument, smiled. The smile was soon gone as he looked at Iwaizumi with a much more serious look. 

“I’m being serious Iwa-chan. Something substantial is going to happen today, I can feel it. I’ll make sure all the defences are ready. Please make sure there's no internal unrest in the pack members.” he turned around. Walking to his office to send out an email explaining he sensed something was amiss. 

Iwaizumi understood his friends instincts very well, and they were hardly ever wrong.“Alright, Oikawa” 

Hours passed, and Oikawa had his defense squad blend in with the rest of the pack members in the foyer. And sitting there in his office, he twiddled his thumbs and prepared himself for battle. 

He quickly got lost in his thoughts.

“What if they try to hurt us? Will our defences hold out? Will they have bombs? Oh, my god we don't have bomb shelters.” He wrote “prepare bomb shelters” in his notes. 

Then all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

Why would a rival pack ring the doorbell? The entire front of the building was windows! Why would they ring the doorbell? He walked to the foyer doors to investigate when he saw through the windows what appeared to be the literal embodiment of sunshine. And when they made eye contact, Sunshine kid smiled.

Oikawa realized something.

“Oh my god, this sunshine shrimp is my mate. My mate is here and I have the pack den armed. Oh my god. I wasn’t prepared for bombs, let alone my mate to show up!!”

He runs to the front doors, opening them to see said sunshine shrimp drop his two bags and jump on him. Yelling with excitement.

“It’s you!! It’s really you!! You’re my mate!!” And it truly hit Oikawa right then. The strange feeling is gone. And it was replaced with pure alpha instinct to love and protect. Everyone could tell, they all walked to the doors and bowed towards his new lover. 

Grabbing his hands, he looks into his eyes. “Yes, I am your mate. Thank you for taking the journey to get here. I am Oikawa Tooru, the leader of this pack. May I please have your name?”

“Hinata!! Hinata Shouyou!” He barked out nervously, as he was still caught off guard at the fact he is now a pack leaders wife-to-be and all these armed people were bowing at him.

Oikawa smiled. “Well, Shouyou, please follow me. I’m sure we have lots to learn about each other.“ Noticing his nervousness, he continued to hold Hinata's hand softly, leading him to his room. 

He got Hinata a water from the mini-fridge and led him to the small bistro table in his kitchenette.

“So.. Hinata.” He breathed in and out, trying to relax his racing heart and find the right words.   
“Can you please tell me about your journey here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh so this ones shorter than the last but this feels like a good amount of development and a good place to stop. I love Oihina so much im so happy I finally decided to write this.


	3. Baggage not carried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So um, you wanted to hear about my journey here?” Leaning on the table and softly poking hinatas nose, he responded. “Please, I’m excited to hear how such a beautiful boy magically showed up at my door.”

Hinata looked around in awe.

The pack house was absolutely beautiful. Breathtaking. But Hinata hardly had time to look around as Oikawa grabbed his hand and lead him to his room so they could talk in private. 

Oikawa opened the door to his room and lead hinata in. Looking around, he could see that it was pretty large, the size of a decent apartment. With a kitchenette, a tv area, a desk, and a king sized bed with aliens on the blanket.

Actually, as the boy looked around he noticed lots of alien posters spewn among the walls littered with sticky note reminders. There were piles of papers surrounding his roll-top desk. On that desk was oikawa's notebook that looked like it was about to explode from the amount of extra paper that was stuck in it. 

He was lead to the kitchenette and was invited to sit as Oikawa got him a water from the mini fridge. (which also, was covered in sticky notes.)

“So.. Hinata.” Oikawa breathed in and out, and he realized just how gorgeous this man, his new mate, is. “Oh my god I am so lucky” He thought to himself. 

Oikawa turned to him and spoke.   
“Can you please tell me about your journey here?”

“First can I just say how COOL this all is? This building is so cool! My new mate is the pack leader of the Aoba Josai Clan!” He jumped out of the chair, parading around the room pointing at everything and yelling about how “COOL” it was. 

Remembering the words of some of his past pack mates, hinata suddenly was overwhelmed with embarrassment. He stopped in his tracks, realizing how dumb he must have looked. 

“Hinata? Are you okay?” Oikawa asked, gazing at him with concern. 

“Uh, yeah. I tend to get excited really easy…. I’m sorry..” Hinata twiddled his thumbs as he stared at the floor.

Oikawa stood up and stepped towards him, putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder. “Hinata, that was one of the cutest things i've ever seen. I feel like i'm living a god damn fairy tale and I couldn't be happier right now.”

Hinata smiled, giving Oikawa a quick hug before making his way back to his chair.

“Thanks Oikawa… So um, you wanted to hear about my journey here?”

Oikawa's eyes shined, and a soft smile was given to his future mate as he followed them back to the table.

Leaning on the table and softly poking hinatas nose, he responded. “Please, I’m excited to hear how such a beautiful boy magically showed up at my door.”

Hinata's grin lit up the room as he regaled the tales of all the strange things and people he saw on his way. The kids he played volleyball with (that led to a tangent on his absolute favorite sport), all the interesting motels he stayed in, and much more all as his hands waved around unknowingly to the ginger presenting the story. 

He paused, realizing he forgot to say the most important thing.

“GAHH I almost forgot to tell you! I followed your scent all the way here!”

Oikawa froze in shock.

“You, did? All the way from Sendai?” Oikawa couldn't believe it.

“Yeah! It smells kinda like mint and fresh bread. Not minty bread though, that would be weird” Hinata excitedly declared. “I had noooooo idea how far I was even going. I followed the scent so far. I even knew what busses and trains to get on because they smelt like you!”

“Mint and fresh bread, huh?” said Oikawa. 

“Well! I think it's about time we get your stuff unpacked. What d'ya say, Shrimpy?”

Hinata threw his hands in the air. “Don’t call me that!!” 

“Hmm, fine. I think its cute, but if it actually bothers you I can just call you Sho-chan. Yeah?”

He hid his face with his hands, attempting to hide his blush. 

“Well, if you think its cute.. I guess I can let you call me that…” Hinata muttered under his breath.

A small giggle escaped Oikawa's mouth. 

“A cute nickname for a cute boy!”

“Do, do you r-really think I’m cute…?” He stammered 

Oikawa walked closer, leaned down, and kissed His forehead softly. Leaning back up, Oikawa saw just how red Hinata's face was.

“Does that answer your question?”

“So... “ Hinata anxiously tried to change the subject. “You said you’d help me unpack right? Where are my bags?”

They both looked at eachother, started laughing, and then walked to the door.

“I guess we were just so caught in the moment we forgot to grab your bags, huh Shrimpy? To be completely honest. I had felt something was going to happen today, but instead of preparing for my mate, I ended up preparing for battle instead. Heh..” He laughed, looking to the side and scratching his chin.

“If it makes you feel better, when I first left I was so anxious I ate an entire box of fruit roll ups and then threw them up half an hour later.” 

Oikawa smiled. 

“Well, let's go get your bags. I can give you a tour on the way! Ohh!! Maybe we’ll even see Iwa-chan!”

“Iwa-chan?” said Hinata, cocking his head to the side in confusion. 

“Oh! He’s my childhood friend and head admin here. He’s scary looking, but he’s a nice guy I promise!” said Oikawa, reaching to grab Hinatas hand.

“So, ‘Operation Pack House Tour and Bag Retrieval’ is a go!” Oikawa said, raising his free hand in a fist to the air excitedly. “Lets go, shrimpy. I have lots to show you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, heres the third chapter! I hope it wasnt too boring. I really wanted to establish the setting. Lots more conversations will happen next chapter as Oikawa shows Hinata around, so please stay tuned!


	4. What in TOURnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve gotta be shitting me, Oikawa.” he gawked.
> 
> “HAHA Iwa-chan! You made fun of my beloved “A Journey for Love” but alas! Look! It indeed has happened!” Oikawa said, his ostentatious hand movements exaggerating the pure satisfaction he obviously felt proving his best friend wrong. “So Iwa-chan, suck my dick.”

Oikawa was still completely and utterly flabbergasted at what just took place all in the span of 30 minutes. This beautiful boy just magically showed up at his door. The beautiful boy that he was also walking back down to said door because in the excitement, they both forgot to get his bags.

“Alright Sho-chan! Lets give you a mini tour while we go to get your bags.” Oikawa exclaimed.

The walls were a light mint color and were decorated with artwork from the residents and cork boards with advertisements and for happenings in the pack house.

Spotting his friend in the distance, he gripped onto Hinata’s hand and ran down the white tiled halls. 

“YOOHOOO! IWA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN” he shouted, startling both hinata and Iwaizumi. The latter turning around to give oikawa a face that just radiated “What the flying fuck is so important that you're yelling that stupid nickname out loud.” 

“Hey there, new kid. Im Iwaizumi Hajime. Though I’m sure Shitstain McGee allready mentioned me though.” said Hajime.

Hinata’s face scrunched, his hand moving to stifle a giggle from the silly nickname he gave to Oikawa.

First gasping, Oikawa replied.

“Shitstain McGee? Iwa-chan, how rude!” He raised a loose fist to his face, closing his eyes and letting out a cough. 

“Anyway.. You probably heard the commotion in the foyer not too long ago. This beautiful man-” He said, gesturing to the shorter ginger on the left of him, who gave a big smile and wave.

“Hi! Im Hinata Shoyo!”

Looking down at him, then back up to iwaizumi, he continued. “Yep! This is Hinata! My new mate.”

Iwa looked confused. Then when he realized just exactly Oikawa was implying his jaw dropped.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me, Oikawa.” he gawked.

“HAHA Iwa-chan! You made fun of my beloved “A Journey for Love” but alas! Look! It indeed has happened!” Oikawa said, his ostentatious hand movements exaggerating the pure satisfaction he obviously felt proving his best friend wrong. “So Iwa-chan, suck my dick.”

“You can make that joke now all you want, but now you have someone who might actually do that.” 

Hinata's cheeks blushed just about as bright as the hair atop his head.

“Shouldn't be hard with how small it is, right?” 

With a smug look across his face, Oikawa grabbed Hinata and pulled him close.

“Well, Iwa-chan. As you know I am the leader of this pack. The alpha male, per se. It is common knowledge that the alpha male is very well endowed. Is it not?”

Shoyo thought his face couldn't get any redder. But well, he found out that was wrong. 

“So humble Oikawa, so humble.”

“I'm only stating facts, Iwaizumi.” he scoffed. “Anyway, we’re off to fetch my little shimpys bags.” 

After starting to walk away, and the blush finally having faded from his face, Hinata turned to Oikawa.

“Oikawa I thought you two were friends? What the hell was that?” he said, his head cocked to the side in confusion. Perplexed as to how that exchange just happened between supposed childhood friends.

Smiling, he replied. “Oh that's just how things go with good ol’ Iwa-chan. He may seem mean., but he really does care. He shows his love through excessive amounts of sass and sarcasm. It’s just playful banter between friends, no worries.” He gave Hinata a goofy smile, accompanied by a thumbs up. 

“Hmm makes sense. My old friend Kageyama was like that.” Hinata said, snickering. Slightly sad at remembrance of his now far off friend

“Kageyama? I have a cousin named Kageyama. From what I remember, he lived off in Sendai too.”

“You're cousins with Kageyama Tobio?” Hinata gawked, jaw dropping at the sudden news.

Oikawa used the tips of his fingers to close Hinata's mouth.

“Yep! Well, I think he’s like a second or third cousin really. My mom had an omega cousin who was close to sendai, found his way there, and there came along Kageyama! Haven't talked to him since the last reunion a few years back. He was kinda an asshole if I remember right.”

“Yeah, sounds about right.” Hinata let out a solid, hearty laugh. “We became friends through our packs volleyball club. He’s an alpha though so he got to stay behind. Lucky bastard…” Hinata said, obviously missing his best friend, despite the offhand remarks.

It reminded him of his relationship with Iwaizumi. Realizing this, he went to grip Hinata’s hand slightly more firmly. 

Noticing the gesture, Hinata looked up at him. He was smiling to console the boy.

“Well, Hinata. I’m glad you're an omega. We would of found each other otherwise, right?” He said with a smile.

“C’mon, Shrimpy. Lets speed up this tour and go” get your bags. We can head back to my room and I’ll help unpack while you tell me all about your friends and family, yeah?”

“Sounds perfect, Oikawa!” He replied back. Excitement clear as he copied Oikawa’s goofy thumbs up gesture from earlier.

So they hurried down to the foyer and fetched Hinata’s bags (still toppled over in the doorway) Which, Oikawa noted, were covered in differing printed volleyball fabrics.

They made it back up to his room in no time. Only stopping about twice to inform overly curious pack members as to the gingers sudden appearance. Conversations that were littered with so many compliments it made Hinata feel at ease.

Opening the door, he carried both of Hinata’s suitcases inside. Plopping them on the bed. 

Looking defeated from the pure amount of unending happenings from the past few days, Hinata fell face first onto the alien duvet. And upon his landing let out a resounding “uuuUUUuuuUuggHhhhh”

“Yoohoo, Shrimpy! It’s not naptime! Lets at least unpack your bags enough to find your toothbrush and pajamas. You can brush your teeth and put on whatever you sleep in and then we can call it an early night. It may only be 8pm, but I think we’re both pretty tuckered out after the crazy day. And I walked you around half the building, that's enough to tire anyone out.”

“Only half!?” Hinata said, surprised.

“Yep! It's a big building, isn't it? Now, let's find your things and get to bed.”

Hinata’s only reply was a goofy face (only exaggerated by the sleepiness displayed across his face) and two finger-gun snaps.

When they were both ready, Oikawa really began to notice the allure of Hinata. (Not that he didn't find him attractive before) His “pajamas” were just a long shirt with a cartoon volleyball on the front. His thighs peeking out from the bottom and surprisingly muscular arms were all prominently on display to Oikawa. 

Quickly averting his eyes, he turned around. Pretending to pick things up.

“So.. Hinata. Why don’t you pick which side of the bed you want to sleep on? I don't have any preference myself.”

With a resounding “mhmm” Hinata chose the left side. Waving at Oikawa to get in bed with him. 

Not so reluctantly, Oikawa climbed into bed. Cozying himself under the alien duvet. Noticing the bed was warmer than usual.

The source of said warmth scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s waist.

“G’night Tooru.” Said Hinata, who in his drowsy state didnt even notice the sudden use of the others first name.

Blushing, Oikawa reciprocated the contact Hinata gave him. Flipping them both around into the spooning position.

With a long breath, Oikawa replied.

“Sleep well, Shrimpy. There’s so much more to see tomorrow.”


	5. Oh How The Pillows Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Oikawa?” Hinata said, looking at the other with a mixture of curiosity and tiredness. “Do you think you could… Tell me about yourself? I want, to know more about you…” “Hmmmm well, where should I start? Oh! How about my childhood, that's always a good place to start!” Said Oikawa, clapping his hands together, very obviously excited to regale the tales of his zany and wacky younger days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update guys! I haven't been feeling well. But here's the fifth chapter! I feel like my writing is getting better with each chapter. I hope you guys enjoy my story!

It was 4am when Hinata awoke in a cold sweat.

He was in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar m-

“Oh wait. Never mind.” He whispered to himself, his panic slowly fading when all the thoughts from yesterday came flooding back.

He thought about the events of yesterday in the calm solace of the dark. It was just him, his thoughts, and the beautiful snoring man next to him. 

Hinata looked over at Oikawa, who was fast asleep. His mouth wide open as he snored with little drops of drool cascading from his lips. A soft giggle escaped from Hinata, only to be stifled by his hand.

“I’m glad… I found Oikawa.” He thought. “All this is so new, and kinda scary, but I think, things will be okay.”

Things were happening, and they were happening fast. Hinata knew he wanted to get to know Oikawa better before they became an official pair. Usually you were wed as soon as a pair found each other, but while postponing things to better know your mate wasn’t common, it wasn’t exactly unheard of either.

The sheets began to rustle next to Hinata as the source of the noise awoke. Rubbing the palms of his hands on his eyes, then moving to wipe the drool off his face.

Oikawa’s face displayed a tad bit of surprise himself, as he too took a few seconds to adjust to the many happenings of the previous day. He had an utterly ridiculous bed-head that rivaled his pen-pal Bokuto.

“Sorry Oikawa, did I wake you?” Said Hinata, worried that his sudden awakening resulted in Tooru waking up as well.

“Not really.” Said Oikawa. “We went to bed super early last night so it makes sense we woke up early too. What time is it?” he said, scratching his cheek.

“Its 4am, still dark outside too.” Replied Hinata, only knowing that because the surveillance camera on the desk showed the foyer was very dark. There was no way to really know what it was like outside because Oikawa's room was in the far back of the pack house, which was halfway carved into a large, grassy hill.

“Hey, Oikawa?” Hinata said, looking at the other with a mixture of curiosity and tiredness. “Do you think you could… Tell me about yourself? I want, to know more about you…”

Oikawa smiled, and moved his hand to Hinata's cheek, gently brushing stray clumps of ginger hair out from Hinata's eyes.

“Of course, Hinata. Only if you tell me about yourself afterwards, okay?” Replied Oikawa, with a goofy smile. A gentle nod was all Hinata replied with, but to Oikawa, it spoke wonders.

“Hmmmm well, where should I start? Oh! How about my childhood, that's always a good place to start!” Said Oikawa, clapping his hands together, very obviously excited to regale the tales of his zany and wacky younger days.

Turns out, his younger days weren't so zany and wacky. Pretty typical actually. He talked about how he played volleyball for the longest time. To which at the mention of the sport lead Hinata on a 2 hour long tangent before Oikawa was able to continue. (Not that he minded, seeing Hinata so excited about something they both had in common made those two hours very enjoyable for Tooru.)

He talked about meeting Iwaizumi and all his other teammates, and went on and on about his nephew. Hinata learned from that conversation that Oikawa liked kids, a lot. Oikawa talked about the accident where he hurt his knee. (But he’s totally fine now! He promised!) 

Hinata followed through on his promise and went on to tell Oikawa about his previous home life. About his mother and sister (who Oikawa insisted on going to meet someday, as he loved kids) and “That idiot Kageyama!”. He went on to tell Oikawa even more about his old team-mates, and Oikawa loved seeing the gentle smile on Hinata’s face

Their conversation flew by, and before they knew it, 3 hours had passed. And it was time for Oikawa to get ready for his pack leading duties. His alarm clocks annoying, incessant beeping being the reminder of his adult responsibilities. 

“Bleeeeeghhh Hinata I dont wanna wooorrrrrrrkkkk” Whined Oikawa, turning face down on his pillow as he tried to hide from his responsibilities. But nonetheless still got up, a defeated look plastered on his face as he got up to brush his hair and get ready for the day. Despite his adversity to not wanting to deal with the repetitive and copious tasks that comes with being the pack leader.

Hinata got up and nervously wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist. He was a bit adverse to suddenly displaying affection to Tooru, but his shirt just seemed so soft and Hinata was just entranced by the slim, but muscular build of his new friend.

Nuzzling into Oikawa’s back he asked, “Is there anything I can help with? I wanna learn about how everything works around here. The building is so big and I haven't even seen all of it yet!” said Hinata, his curiosity and excitement just now really setting in after finally getting out of bed.

Oikawa gently moved Hinata’s hand off his waist and turned around to face the excited redhead.

“That sounds like a great idea! It’s not like I could just leave you here by yourself anyway, you’d get lonely! We can finish the tour as we go around for my usual morning check ups on all the other members of the pack council and the daily summary from Iwa-chan. The usual stuff.” Said Oikawa, with an enchanting grin that could probably melt even the coldest of attitudes.

“Now, I think we really both need to brush our hair. Why don't you go sit down at my vanity and I’ll brush yours for you?”

Hinata smiled as he strolled over to the very admittedly beautiful piece of furniture that was Oikawa's vanity. He plopped himself down on the cushioned stool as Oikawa reached over him to grab his hairbrush.

Now, Oikawa tried his very best to calm down the extreme curls that were atop Hinata's head, but no matter what he tried, nothing was working. They both had a laugh as Hinata explained “That's just how it is! Trust me, my mom tried her best for years to tame my hair before just giving up.” 

Hinata offered to brush Oikawa’s hair in return, to which Oikawa seemed a little adverse to the idea of someone else touching his hair. Hinata went on to explain that he was very good at taking care of and brushing hair after doing it for his sister for years. After hearing that, Oikawa let down his guard and let Hinata brush his hair.

He was actually very pleasantly surprised at how good Hinata did.

“Hmm, you did a great job, Shrimpy! I might just let you do that again tomorrow! But let's hurry and get dressed, we have another long day ahead of us!”


	6. We’ve got a (t)issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! And its not quite as long as I wanted it to be but, yeah, here it is. I hope this was worth even a little bit of the wait. I promise to be quicker with the next chapter because I cant wait for y’all to know what happens B)

As time passed, Hinata slowly but surely got more and more used to his new pack. He got to know some of the members and even made friends with the volleyball team! There was only one omega on the team, who’s name was Hanamaki. And he was mates with a beta on the team who was named Matsukawa. 

He learned to know the pack houses layout more. He explored the halls with Oikawa, holding his hand tight and giving his signature ‘GWAH’ at anything he finds remotely exciting. He found the mail room and sent his mom and sister Polaroid pictures of the grand building. He ventured off himself a few times, getting lost every time, but somehow always found his way back to Oikawa.

But most importantly he got to know Oikawa, his future mate, more and more each day. Falling deeper and deeper in love with him as time passed. He wasn't anxious anymore. This really was his new home.

Oikawa on the other hand has been .02345 cm away from blowing his fucking fuse for the past two weeks, and was currently taking one of his bi-hourly private bathroom crying sessions. 

It wasn’t Hinata’s fault. In fact, Hinata was really the only one besides Iwaizumi that was keeping Oikawa from ripping his luscious locks out from the stress. Things would calm down in a few weeks, but right now there was just so much to deal with. The plumbing needs to be fixed, the electricity in the nursery keeps going out, Hanamaki and Matsuwaka were having a lovers squabble, again. It would solve itself like it always does but damn it if it doesn’t annoy the entire pack house to all hell.

The door opened to Oikawa's room, and soon the bathroom door as well. (Oikawa didn’t think to lock it, as it was his personal bathroom.) It was Hinata, prancing in, equipped with some tissues and a glass of water. And with his radiant smile, proceeded to hurl the tissue box at Oikawa’s chest and take a sip of the water himself.

“HINATA!!! HOW RUDE!!” He exclaimed,as overly dramatic as ever.

“ I’ve been trying to call you for the past hour! I’ve been so worried!” Yelped Hinata right back. Walking over to the counter to set down the glass.

“You didn’t have to throw the tissue box at me!” Oikawa barked right back, hand fanned out on his chest and shoulders aback in cartoonish offense.

“Yeah, I didn’t. But I figured It would get you to stop crying and to at least breathe. Looks like I was right, too!” Replied Hinata, arms crossed with a smug look on his face. 

The smug look gently melted from his face as he walked forward to Oikawa. Then crouched down to sit down on the tile floor.

“Tooru, I care about you, you know that right?” He said, followed by a quick exhale and a hand to his forehead.

Oikawa nodded, confused as to where this conversation was going.

“Then let me help with the pack management work! I’ve gotten to know the pack a lot more, I really love it here. And I want to help support that. I want to help support you.”

Tooru understood that he could share his responsibilities with him, and that it would take a lot off his plate overall, and that it would basically catapult a good chunk of the stress, which would help with his migraines and-

Yeah, okay. There were pages of reasons that Shoyo was right. Tooru knew that, Shoyou especially knew that.

Tooru just wasn't used to being able to share the leadership role. Hell, he wasn't even used to HAVING the leadership role. He’s only taken the role of pack leader himself this past year from Irihata. Taking in a deep breath, Oikawa collected himself. Wiped the tears from his face, and reached out for Hinata's hand.

“Shrimpy, let's bring this to my office.” 

Hinata looked perplexed. “You mean… your bedroom?” Cocking his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Oikawa gasped. “It is my combination bedroom, office, and entertainment center, Hinata! You know that!”

Shoyo smiled at Oikawa. “Yeah yeah yeah all right, let's go to your ~office~” he smiled and gave his lover some over exaggerated jazz hands.

They walked over just a couple steps to Oikawa's desk area, sitting down in the two chairs that sat on the one end of his desk.

After a few seconds of silence, Oikawa spoke. “Hinata, I’m sorry for not sharing my duties with you, and just letting myself get overly stressed like this. I’m not.. really used to sharing my duties, and I’ll have Iwa-chan help me figure out how to split the work and help me with teaching you how to do it, yeah?”

The excitement was clear as day in Hinata's eyes. 

“Thank you… I know I just kinda uh.. randomly showed up in your life. So I didn’t just expect you to drop everything for me. I’ve had a super duper fun time learning about you, and about the pack I’m now apart of! I just got… really worried about you. I uh.. reallyloveyoualotokay…. and just don’t wanna see you hurt like that!!!”

“I love you too, Shoyo. I really do. You literally made my dreams come true by just ‘randomly showing up’! How cool is that! Getting to know you more and more every day is really incredible, and I’m really looking forward to being with you even more. But you know… You aren’t technically apart of the pack yet.”

Oikawa clasped his hands together, his nervousness clearly displayed on his face.

“And I would like to change that. Hinata, will you be my mate?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction ever! Its also the most self indulgent thing probably ever written. If theres interest, Ill post more!


End file.
